Duro
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=230}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=124}} The world of Duro is one of the earliest members of the Galactic Republic, and like Bothawui it has risen to prominence thanks to that association. The Duros are some of the galaxy’s foremost hyperspace explorers, and their knowledge of space lanes exceeds that of nearly any other group in the galaxy. As a result, the world of Duro is a prominent travel hub during the years leading up to and following the Great Sith War. Not only is Duro a Core World that acts as a gateway to the Colonies, starships that pass through Duro are more likely to obtain the most accurate hyperspace navigation data available—rivaled only by data obtained on Empress Teta. Thousands of starships pass through the space above Duro every day, and hyperspace explorers consider it the best launching point for expeditions Unfortunately for Duro, the planet’s reputation as a hub of hyperspace travel comes back to haunt it during these war-torn years. The Mandalorians devastate Duro, reducing its infrastructure to rubble and destroying most of its orbital space platforms in an attempt to cut off a major hyperspace lane for the Republic Later, the Sith Empire stages its invasion of the Core from Duro. Clone Wars Era Duro is a loyal member of the Galactic Republic at the outbreak of the Clone Wars. The system’s standing is further reinforced during the Battle of Duro, which is a pivotal point in a massive Confederacy offensive known as Operation Durge’s Lance. The victory of the Separatists allows them to pave the way for a full-scale invasion of the Core Worlds. The planet Duro is devastated by the Separatist invasion. Bombardment of the planet’s vast industrial holdings, ordered by General Grievous, results in a catastrophic release of toxic pollutants into the atmosphere. These chemicals are further distributed across the planetary surface as fallout, transforming much of Duro into an uninhabitable wasteland. Utterly defeated, the Duros have little choice but to surrender to the Separatists and be absorbed into the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In time, the Duros population learns that a number of Republic ships that should have been present at the Battle of Duro had been rerouted to other systems because of Senatorial corruption. The resulting investigation leads to the resignation of two Senators and a number of other officials. The ultimate result of Duro’s fall is the incredible boost it gives to the Separatist cause. General Grievous, the invasion’s architect, is lauded throughout the Confederacy as a military genius. Scores of undecided systems rally to the Separatist cause in the wake of Duro’s conquest. Legacy Era Once polluted to the point of being uninhabitable, Duro has been returned to its lush natural state by the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming efforts. Duro’s loyalty to the Galactic Alliance, however, has forced the Empire to subjugate the entire world. With its favored son, Gar Stazi, leading the remnants of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, Duro has become a world commonly held up by the Empire as an example of what happens when you defy the Sith and Imperial law. Duro has an incredibly high Imperial presence, nearly as high as any Core world. The strategic value of Duro is great: Controlling Duro means controlling one of the most used hyperspace lanes into and out of the Core. The new Empire is not so dismissive of the talents of non-Human races as Palpatine’s Empire once was. As a result, the Empire has pressed many talented Duros pilots, mechanics, and starship engineers into service. The Imperial Naval Academy has one of its largest branches on Duro, where the most talented Duros pilots and navigators are required to provide instruction to the next generation of Imperial pilots and capital ship crewmen. As a result, the Empire’s newest naval recruits are far more skilled than those of the past, taking advantage of the cumulative wisdom of one of the galaxy’s oldest spacefaring species. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era